1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking grills with automatically rotatable food supporting racks and more particularly pertains to supporting foods to be cooked on a grill and to rotating the supported foods for the cooking of the opposite sides thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grills with food turning racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, grills with food turning racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and turning foods with respect to a grill during the cooking process are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of grills with food supporting racks. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,837 to Trkla discloses a dual purpose barbecue grill and rotisserie.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,074 to Hieb discloses a rotisserie and brazier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,959 to Schmidt discloses a grill device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,766 to Hitch discloses a rotisserie device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,971 to Beller discloses a shish-kabob rotisserie.
In this respect, cooking grills with automatically rotatable food supporting racks according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting foods to be cooked on a grill and for rotating the supported foods for the cooking of the opposite sides thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cooking grills with automatically rotatable food supporting racks which can be used for supporting foods to be cooked on a grill and for rotating the supported foods for the cooking of the opposite sides thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.